1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a dual display LCD device in which images can be displayed on both front and rear sides of a single LCD panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cathode ray tube (CRT) devices have proven to be inconvenient because of their large size and weight. Accordingly, thin flat panel displays have been developed that can be installed and used anywhere because of their slim profile and large display area. Thus, flat panel displays are replacing the CRT devices. For example, thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) devices have excellent resolution and fast response speeds for displaying moving images.
The operation principle of the LCD device is based on the optical anisotropy and polarization properties of liquid crystal molecules. Since liquid crystal molecules have thin and long structures, it is possible to control the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules by application of an electric field. Thus, light transmission between the liquid crystal molecules may be controlled by controlling an alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules, thereby displaying images.
Active matrix LCD devices are commonly provided with active elements having nonlinear characteristics on pixels arranged in a matrix configuration. The active matrix LCD device can display images by controlling operation of each pixel using the active elements. However, the active matrix LCD devices only display images on a single side of a display panel.